leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nidalee/Strategy
Skill usage * : ** Utilizing an enemies lack of vision can allow you to land Javelin Toss easier against unaware targets. This is even easier when jungling. ** using just as an enemy minion dies can lead to a surprise hit on an enemy that thought they were safe behind minions and allow follow up attacks in cougar. * : ** Utilize to zone enemy champion out of brush and other parts of the lane during laning. ** is a great scout. Placing in various locations around Nidalee will reveal nearby enemies. Note: does not reveal enemies outside of Nidalee's Hunt range. ** With some mana regen masteries/runes/items, can set some before creeps spawn. Ask junglers where they are starting and trap the surrounding area; With only utility masteries & at Level 1, you can regenerate most of the mana for by the time it comes off cooldown. ** can also set up in the enemies' jungle if they have a jungler. The best places to set up s in the enemy jungle is in the intersection where they must pass to kill the monsters. ** When jungling Nidalee can start against the larger melee camps with just bushwhack and take almost 0 damage. Just lay a trail of between you and the target camp. The larger jungle creep will hit each trap in succession and get snared for 2 seconds each time allowing you to attack it from range without being hit. * : **Healing the champion with the highest attack damage output can give them a significant boost to the dps. ** can help bring towers down with the attack speed buff; always use it on the champion with the highest damage output versus towers when taking down towers. Note: When AP is higher than Bonus AD your base AD + 40% of your AP go towards damaging towers. * : ** abilities cost no mana, making them effective for pushing and jungle. * : ** ignores dodge allowing Nidalee to penetrate ** While laning if you have a small amount of lifesteal you can get nearly triple the normal healing off of it by using on low hp minions. ** Nidalee can use Immediately after auto attacking to get off 2 attacking in rapid succession. * : ** can also be used to jump over the jungle walls and escape. Since costs no mana, it can be endlessly cast which makes it a good chasing and escaping ability. ** can be great at juking when being chased: entering a bush, then back the way you came. Most of the time, the chaser will go through the bush while you escape and gain more time. ** Killing an enemy minion, monster, or champion whilst feeling with pounce can be used to reset the cooldown allowing you to pounce again to flee more effectively. EX: enemy minions while running past a minion wave. * : ** can be utilized to easily clear the back line of a minion wave, especially when combined with pounce or other area of effect damage. Build usage * and its derivative items , , and are exceptionally powerful combined with the fast cooling abilities of , especially . * can boost her heals on herself by buying a , which also gives her some needed cooldown reduction. * If against a champion that focuses on attack speed such as , or , consider purchasing an early . can benefit greatly from the 20% cooldown reduction and has high base damage abilities while in form to make up for missing damage. * is a good item for , because it gives a good amount of mana and ability power, along with some health that can be very useful as her cougar abilities requires her to be in melee range. However, it can put you significantly behind if you are already having trouble and can't complete it early enough because of the time it takes to fully stacks. If you are not sure to be able to complete it in time, consider buying the first instead of the ; you will be able to turn it into something else if you can't finish the soon after. ** can be an alternative, and you don't need to wait for it to stack; however, it gives less total health, no mana, and will only apply its passive to its full effectiveness on and , while also being slightly more expensive. * 's passive works very well with the attack speed steroid from . However, it requires you to be in attack range, and is therefore not recommended in a glass cannon build. * If you are looking for cooldown reduction, the is a rather cheap item, that comes with a good amount of mana regeneration and ability power, and it's passive will often trigger on because of its high damage, preventing enemies from simply healing the damage, further increasing the effectiveness of 's poke; therefore, it is a very good item on her. You can also build , which is more expensive and has less ability power, but that comes with two passives that will allow you to almost never run out of mana. * When it comes to boots, are often the most appealing choice, since greatly benefits from magic penetration. However, you can also consider taking ; as she is very susceptible to controls, the tenacity could save your life. Also, if you are facing another mage, the extra magic resistance will prove useful. * 's low cooldown and lack of mana cost makes it one of the best abilities in the game to gain stacks on a and it's evolutions. * will trigger 's bonus damage if the toggle is on. It is, however, physical damage, so it's mainly interesting for AD . When playing AP, will often prove to be a better choice because of the great amount of ability power (without any other mana items, Nidalee will have 2030 mana at level 18, which will give her 60 ability power with its passive, and 60 more with its base stats of the item, for a total of 120 ability power) and the life-saving active shield. * can save your life with its active if an enemy dives into your team to get you, while also giving a great amount of ability power and armor. It also builds from , which will prove very useful when facing a champion who excels in dealing physical damage in lane. * 's new kit works well in a Hybrid build, items that exceptionally work with a hybrid build are: , , , , and Recommended builds Countering * relies on being able to heal constantly so that she can return to fights or escape. Using on her or buying is an effective way of insuring she dies or at least preventing her from returning to a fight in good health. * is very susceptible to hard CC and does not have any of her own. Crowd controlling her as soon as she comes into range of your team can get her killed very quickly. * If you are chasing and you are both at low health, it is highly advised not to follow her into brush. This may give her a perfect opportunity to use , as it does more damage to lower health targets. * If you are having trouble dodging or need to take a hit for a teammate, always remember that it does more damage based on the distance between the target hit and where she tossed it from. If you close that distance, it will do less damage. ** Because of this, melee champions with gap closers such as , , , , , , , , , and are effective champions on dealing with her. ** Alternatively building a provides excellent assistance by negating the skillshot entirely. ** Also remember that the spear doesn't start gaining damage until it goes past attack range, i.e. 525 units. * can be easily dodged by side stepping or standing behind minions. * has great mobility and is good at baiting team fights in her team's favor by pulling bold enemies into bad positions. If you see a leading you or your team through the jungle or any other tightly spaced areas, don't follow her unless you have good knowledge of the area via wards or some other form of map awareness. It also leaves yourself open to a powerful that could kill you. * If against a top lane, consider starting and 5 as it will help minimize the early harass damage from her auto attacks. * is one of the few champions in League of Legends that can be effective with both ability power and attack damage. Make sure you notice which she is prioritizing so you can counter accordingly. * If you step on one of trap, be very careful. Due to the important shred, any attack will do significantly more damage, even if you're a tank. Also keep in mind that it grants team true sight, meaning that if you step on one of your ward, they will see it. ** Traps are visible. This means that will mostly try to hide them in bushes. Be careful when entering one. ** If places a trap under your feet, move away. They take a slight time to arm, enough to allow you to dodge it. * is a very good roamer and split pusher with her abilities. Always be aware of her position and tell your team if she is missing. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies